


Anomaly

by YRTHere



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Fluff, Jaewin being Jaewin, M/M, Realist vs Romantics, Spot the moments, University Students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YRTHere/pseuds/YRTHere
Summary: Sicheng is a realist and Jaehyun is a romanticist. Sicheng told himself, ‘Guard your heart, even if it cost you your life.’ That was the plan. At least, until Jaehyun showed up in his life.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Anomaly

**Author's Note:**

> Heyya! So this was supposed to be the next fic for the alphabet collections but it was too long :-: so instead it was sitting in my drive for too long and since I didn't upload my updates for my au please make do with this for now. I'll try to update if I have time. Thank you <3

Sicheng is a realist and Jaehyun is a romanticist. Sicheng told himself, ‘Guard your heart, even if it cost you your life.’ That was the plan. At least, until Jaehyun showed up in his life. 

\- 

Sicheng was in the school library trying to complete his assignment when he was enveloped in a bear hug from the back. 

Caught by surprise, he let out a squeal, causing the surrounding people to look with annoyance at him for breaking the silence in the library and their focus. Face beet red from embarrassment, he quickly bowed apologetically, before turning to the cause of his demise, sending a quick glare. 

The male let out a soft chuckle before releasing Sicheng from his embrace, placing himself in the seat beside the Chinese male. 

“Good day to you too.” Sicheng whispered, still glaring at the male.

“The day is almost done but sure, it was pretty good.” his companion’s low baritone voice rang sweetly, bringing back a different thumping rhythm of Sicheng’s heart. 

“Why do you always do that to me Jaehyun.” he sighed at his friend who was still grinning ear to ear, dimples on full display.

Ignoring Sicheng’s question, Jaehyun turned his attention to the books plastered in front of them on the table.

“What are you studying?” he asked, nonchalantly, picking up a few stray pieces of paper scattered messily. 

“Not really studying anything. Just finishing an assignment.” Sicheng answered, turning back to flip open his textbook.

Jaehyun let out a hum. “Eaten anything?” 

Sicheng glanced at his watch, eight pm. “Nope. Had a cup of milk tea for lunch. That’s about it.” 

“Expected that much. Let’s go.” Jaehyun’s hands automatically started to pack the scattered objects on the table and Sicheng just let him do as he pleased. It was a normal routine for them, it was just very _them_.

-

A half strained yell rang in the practice room. 

“Enough. Enough. My bones will break. Sicheng.” A cry for help echoed but to no avail as another groan of pain escaped his mouth.

“No can do Jaehyun. Before dancing, we have to warm up properly or else you’ll hurt yourself.” Sicheng stated matter of factly, using his strength to get the stiff body to bend forward. 

“And done.” Sicheng exhaled, loosening his hold on Jaehyun’s shoulder. He didn’t think he would wound up so tired before even beginning anything. Jaehyun on the other hand, flopped down on the floor, feeling the stretch running through his whole body. 

“Spartan.” he breathed out, still sprawled on the floor. 

“That’s funny, coming from the one who begged me to teach him how to dance.” Sicheng retorted as he went to the side to set up the speaker and complete his own set of warm-ups. 

Jaehyun looked at the lean body bend more comfortably compared to his. He stared at the pretty posture, then at the pretty face. He notices the long eyelashes, the sharp jawline, the very pretty lips. Jaehyun’s eyes lingered a little too long on Sicheng’s lips, he gulped down the urge to kiss them. 

_‘How romantic would it be to just watch him fall into my arms before kissing him in a fit of giggles and smiles.’_

Noticing the silence, Sicheng turned around to face his friend, who just gave him a very soft smile. Sicheng could feel his ears burn slightly. Letting out an awkward cough, he said, “Let’s start then?” 

Sicheng spent the next few hours correcting and directing Jaehyun on how to move. Dancing the counterpart was nothing new to him, considering how he had to teach others as well. Stepping left, right then left again, the two bodies moved in sync. 

Still focused on how Jaehyun was moving, Sicheng asked curiously, “Who are you trying to impress that you would ask me to teach you how to dance?” 

Jaehyun, focused on the movement of his feet, trying his best to remember and cooperate with his partner, let out a small grin. “You?” 

Sicheng paused, taken by surprise at the answer. Jaehyun was about to question him when Ten came barging into the room, yelling Sicheng’s name, not long before he started to chase Jaehyun out of the room. 

Outside the practice room, it finally hits Jaehyun what he had just said, falling to his knees, he ran his hand through his hair, letting out a boyish chuckle. “How cute.” he muttered, smiling to himself, not realizing what he had done to the poor boy who was still restless from his words.

\- 

In the quiet corner of the cafe, the tapping sound of pens and keyboards could be heard. Jaehyun spun the pen between his fingers, making a face at the article displayed on the computer screen. Seated opposite him, Sicheng held a bunch of his hair in his hand, head buried as his pen swift scribbled drawings of what looked like shapes with weird branches on a piece of paper. 

Finally not being able to take it anymore, Jaehyun slumped his head down on the table with a groan. “I can’t do this anymore. My brain is probably shrunken to smaller than the size of a pea now.” he whined into his arms. Sicheng finally lifted his head from his book. Reaching out, he softly combed through the brown locks. 

“There, there, you five years old.” Sicheng comforted him only to receive another groan as a reply. 

Jaehyun grabbed the hand still running through his hair, intertwining their fingers. Looking up with a pout on his face, Jaehyun whined, “If I’m five, you’re eight.” earning him a laugh from Sicheng. It was then, that Jaehyun thought to himself. _Wow. He’s really pretty when he smiles._

He didn’t even realize how long he had been starring until Sicheng waved his hand in front of him.

“Hello? You actually fried your brain?” he questioned, fully concerned for the well being of the said male seated across him.

“Don’t you think flowers are romantic?” Jaehyun abruptly asked instead of answering the question. 

Sicheng cocked his head to one side, taken aback by the sudden question. Seeing as to how Jaehyun was looking at him expectantly, he thought for a moment. 

“No?” If someone gave me flowers, I’ll have to take care of them and where would I even place them?”

The glistening eyes of Jaehyun had now disappeared, the pout once again appeared on his face as he laid his head back on the table, still keeping eye contact with Sicheng. 

“You’re so not romantic.” he huffed out. 

Going back to his work, Sicheng deadpanned, “I’m realistic.”

“Then what is romantic to you?” 

Sicheng spared him a glance for a second before returning back to the equations plastered on his book. You. He answered in his head. “Getting my degree maybe?” he said out loud instead.

Exasperated at his friend’s answers, Jaehyun shot up from his seat. “Come on. There has to be something right?” 

The pen stopped its motion, Sicheng once again looked up from his studies. Jaehyun leaned forward, with an eager expression. 

“I think beaches are rather romantic?” Sicheng answered slowly.

“That's a start. What else?” Jaehyun was still staring in anticipation. 

There was a short moment of silence, as Sicheng racked his brain for an answer. 

“Nothing.” 

Sicheng’s answer made Jaehyun facepalm. Coming to a conclusion. “We really need to get you together with someone else.” He was this close to tearing his hair out. 

Instead of being surprised by the random and rather weird actions of his friend, Sicheng just drowned back into his work. Gently reminding Jaehyun, “Right. Sure. In the meantime, these works are not going to magically complete themselves you know?”

Jaehyun let out a long sigh but nonetheless, just picked up his pen once again, taking one huge mouth of coffee before turning to his laptop.

\- 

It was a huge game day at their university and as usual, Sicheng was invited by Jaehyun to watch, and him not wanting to be alone, dragged the next most free person, Jungwoo, with him. Not necessarily dragged since Jungwoo was there to watch his boyfriend, Lucas, who also happened to be one of Sicheng’s close friends. 

The crowd cheered for their respective teams as the scoreboards blink every minute. 

Jungwoo nudged the Chinese male, “Don’t you think a kiss from a basketballer after they win is very hot and sweet?” 

Sicheng rolled his eyes at his friend. “When they’re drenched in sweat? No.” 

Jungwoo looked at his friend in disbelief. “They always look so romantic in those TV shows though?” 

Eyes trailing after only one person on the court, Sicheng replied, “Yes. Those lovely cliches ripped off TV screens are full of bullshit.” His tone unamused. Yet the look he was giving in the direction of one particular player seemed a little contradictory. 

Eyes lighting up as the beater buzzed, and Jaehyun scored a 3 pointer for the team. Maybe it was just his imagination but he thought Jaehyun had perfectly pinpointed his seat and had shot him a smug smile. As if his brain had set in an automatic function, a goofy grin rested on his face. 

Jungwoo shot him an indifferent look, before mumbling to himself. “Right… As if your love life isn’t a page ripped off a teen romance novel full of cheesy lines and cringy flirtings.” 

Sicheng gave his friend a questioning look, to which Jungwoo had only given a shrug as a response. 

The two watched the game hype up until the last 2 minutes where their university team was leading by two points. The tension hiked in the courts as the cheers got louder, rowdier, pushing for the final spurt. As the final buzzer went off. With exactly 88 to 86, their school had won. The two hugged each other in joy, watching the members yell with happiness. 

The crowd slowly dispersed soon after the award ceremony and Sicheng bid farewell to Jungwoo who had run off to meet with Lucas somewhere. He sits at the bleachers quietly, staring at the empty court. Smiling foolishly to himself at the flashback of Jaehyun with slightly teary eyes and a huge grin as he hugged his member after the game. So lost in his thoughts, he didn't even notice Jaehyun creeping up from behind him, before a weight jumped on him from behind, snapping him out of his trance. 

Barely managing to save himself from falling. “Jaehyun!” he squealed, while the male was amused and chuckling behind him. 

“Seriously I could have died!” Sicheng pouted. Jaehyun only reached out to pinch one side of his cheeks mischievously. 

“Can’t have that now can we?” 

Sicheng could tell he was in a very good mood as he softly shook him in the embrace. Ignoring the annoying loud heartbeats of his, Sicheng crooked his neck slightly to face the male. “Congrats on the win.” 

Jaehyun’s smile only got wider, his dimples ever obvious. “How could I not win when I have my lucky charm with me?” he stated matter-of-factly. 

“Gross. You say that as if you weren’t already the ace before I even came to Korea.” 

Sicheng was not lying though, he had heard Johnny brag about how Jaehyun would always score most of the points and had the best defense in their old schools. He had also watched enough games to know Johnny was not one bit lying. 

Instead, Jaehyun tilted his head to one side, giving Sicheng a sincere smile, “But you are my luck.” Not going to lie, Sicheng’s heart almost stopped pumping at that moment. He swallowed a heap full of air. 

That was when he realized. _Fuck. I’m in love._

-

Forget about the realization of his feelings, Sicheng had barely enough time to catch up on his dance and assignments to care about what to do with them. So being the realist he is, he chucked them into the furthest corner of his mind he could. That is until Jaehyun makes his presence known again. 

Sicheng was once again buried in his books when his phone screen lit up. He was determined to finish up his work thus leading to him setting his notifications to mute. All except for one contact. Seeing the blue light notification, he knew it would only be Jaehyun. He flicked open his phone, opening the chat window.

**8 years old: Want to go for a ride?**

Sicheng really should be finishing his assignments, but instead, he closed his book almost immediately, grabbing a few items off the side table, before typing in _‘on my way.’_

By the time Sicheng reached the sidewalk below his apartment, Jaehyun was already leaning back in the driver’s seat, casually scrolling through his phone. Tracing the sharp features of his crush, with even only the light from the phone illuminating his face, Sicheng could feel the erratic speeding up of his heart. He closed his eyes, taking a few deep breaths, self-hypnotizing his state of mind, before opening the door to the passenger seat beside Jaehyun.

“You’re here.” Jaehyun said brightly as he locked the device in his hand, chucking it to the backseat. 

Strapping himself into the seatbelt, Sicheng asked, “Where are we going?” 

Jaehyun only looked at him with a sly smile. “You’ll see.” 

If this was anyone else, Sicheng would have pestered them until he had gotten an answer, or perhaps he would have unbuckled himself and got out of the car and back to work instantly. But, since this is Jaehyun we’re talking about, he just smiled and leaned back, turning the volume of the radio up. Because it was Jaehyun, Sicheng trusts him. 

Jaehyun silently started the engine, hands stable on the wheel, the two sat in silence and the car moved through the quiet night. You might think that these two always had something to talk about but in reality, sometimes, they just like being around each other, even if there were no words uttered, the pure comfort was something special between them. 

Sicheng never realized how tired he was from the little to nearly no sleep he was getting until he started nodding off in the car, eventually dozing off. Noticing that the male beside him had fallen asleep, Jaehyun reached out instinctively to turn the volume of the radio down and made sure he was in a comfortable position. Slowing down his driving speed, he turned his head to glance at the male. The moonlight hit his face at an angle that emphasizes the beauty and serenity. 

Jaehyun knew Sicheng was having a hard time, which was why he asked him for a late-night drive. Because Jaehyun _knew_ Sicheng. Because Jaehyun _loved_ Sicheng. 

\- 

Stirring from his sleep, Sicheng slowly opened his eyes, gradually trying to rub the sleepiness away. “Sorry. Did I fall asleep?” he apologized, sleepiness still lacing his voice. 

“It’s alright. Anyways we’re here.” Jaehyun announced, pointing out the window. Sicheng slowly turned to the other side, what greeted him was the cool splashing of waves. Pulling on the door handle, he got out of the seatbelt and went out of the car, doing a light stretch to wake up. 

The moonlight glistened, outlining the waves faintly, the sounds of the waves crashing onto the shore and the scent of the sea breeze just felt right. Turning around, he spots Jaehyun holding up a box and a lighter. 

“Sparklers? Really?” he giggled, but still reaching out for one. 

Jaehyun let out an airy chuckle, handing him one, “It’s the beach.” The two played for a while on the sand, chasing each other, trying to draw all sorts of shapes with the sparklers, making wishes, and even writing in the sand, before finding a patch to rest, the box of sparklers was empty not long after. 

The two sat, admiring the natural beauty in front of them. Something about being there with each other just felt so right. 

“Hey Sicheng.” Jaehyun breathed out. 

Sicheng let out a small hum, eyes not leaving the picturesque view in front of him. 

“I just want to say. I l-” Jaehyun shakily spoke, when all of a sudden, his phone rang. He muttered a curse, looking away from Sicheng. 

“Aren’t you picking it up?” he asked curiously, glancing at the bright screen displayed. 

“Oh. Yeah sure, just a second.” Jaehyun replied, swiping at the green call button to pick up the call. He was very tempted to curse the life out of whoever is on the other end of the line. 

“Hel-” before he could even greet the person, the other end screamed. 

“How did it go?! Did he say yes?!” 

“Oh for fuck’s sake Hyuck, I was just about to confess!” Jaehyun took a minute to realize what he had said. 

He quickly ended the call, head buried in his hands and all, not wanting to face the man beside him. He screwed up and big time. He had an entire romantic speech planned out by the beach which Sicheng had thought was romantic but now everything was just destroyed. He groaned, mumbling incoherent words into his arms.

A very familiar chuckle came from beside him, before turning into a burst of loud laughter. Sicheng bent his head to face Jaehyun’s. “Hey. I love you too. You big dumb dumb.” 

Jaehyun looked up with his eyes wide to face a smiling Sicheng. 

“Really?” he asked in disbelief, looking almost like a kicked puppy. Sicheng just nodded his head, opening his arms to welcome Jaehyun. Without hesitation, Jaehyun tackled him to the ground. “I planned a whole speech and it was right by the beach that you like but -” Jaehyun rambled on and on, making Sicheng giggle. 

“Jaehyun. Relax. It’s fine, there’s no need for all those. Just three words will do.” Sicheng’s mouth curved into a gentle smile. Jaehyun had stopped his ramble, now taking a deep breath. 

“I love you too.” 

Sicheng could see the tears brimming in Jaehyun’s eyes. “What a crybaby.” he teased. 

Jaehyun lightly hit his shoulders, earning a snicker from the man pinned below him. Sicheng knows Jaehyun would only be like this in front of him. Call it his privilege, that’s just how special he is to Jaehyun, and he _knows_ that. 

“I’m your crybaby.” Jaehyun nuzzled into the crook of Sicheng’s neck comfortably and Sicheng took this chance to pat the overwhelmed male on top of him. 

“Cheesy. But maybe I like it.” Sicheng confessed. Maybe he was not so much of a romanticist but then again Jaehyun is an anomaly in his life, _perhaps being fools in love isn’t so bad sometimes_ , he thought. 

-

Currently, lying comfortably on Jaehyun’s chest, Sicheng grabbed the snacks, stuffing them into his mouth as the movie plays in front of him. 

“This girl is so stupid. Why would she go back to that guy?” he commented in disgust, chewing on the skittles.

Jaehyun has his hands running through Sicheng’s locks. “I guess love is a very strong emotion?” he answered. To which Sicheng faked gagged. 

The two have been together for a little over six months now and nothing much has changed. Maybe a little kisses and touches here and there but Sicheng was still Sicheng and Jaehyun was still Jaehyun. It was clear who was the romantic one in the relationship and who is the one to keep the other in check, but as much as he will never admit, Sicheng enjoys being pampered by his boyfriend. Even if he might be a little too into his fantasies at times. Jaehyun on the other hand still gets stunned when Sicheng was to initiate any form of affection, which was rare and Sicheng would just do it to tease him. It’s just their dynamics and it’s perfect. 

“Hey, Jaehyun?” Sicheng called out suddenly, eyes glued to the screen.

“Yes?” 

“I feel like it was destiny that I met you. You are my 幸福 you know?” Sicheng had sat up, facing Jaehyun with a loving expression. 

Even though his Chinese may not be perfect, Jaehyun will never forget the meaning of that word. It was the Chinese word he had first asked Sicheng to teach him. 

Jaehyun was stunned for a moment but relaxed into an equally bright grin. “I know.” he replied. “And you are mine.” Leaning in slowly, their lips found each other’s, Sicheng wrapped his arms around Jaehyun’s neck. They could feel each other’s smile against their own lips and no matter how many times, they will never get rid of the fluttery butterflies when they kiss. 

Pulling away in a fit of giggles, anyone could tell the two were made for each other, forever they’ll be each other’s luck and happiness. 

“By the way, when are we telling our friends?” Jaehyun brought up, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s shoulder protectively.

Leaning his head against Jaehyun’s shoulder, Sicheng coolly stated, “They’ll know when they know.” Leaving Jaehyun laughing at how upset their friends would be when they do find out. But that’s something to think about for another time.

**Author's Note:**

> me @ my atrocious writings ヾ(￣◇￣)ノ〃 thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
